User talk:G.u.p.i.
Welcome! Congratulations on starting S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Gupi, здравствуйте. Я - администратор wiki по STALKER - stalker-wiki.ru. Это наиболее старая в рунете вики по сталкеру и наиболее известная. Располагается на платном хостинге. Предлагаю Вам не работать в этом море рекламы и баннеров на благополучие компании Викия, которая на своих пользователей плевала с большой горы, а перейти к нам в проект. У нас созданы все условия для комфортной работы, я Вас уверяю, не пожалеете. А новый участник на бы не помешал, конечно же. Если Вы действительно сумеете оказать хорошую помощь проекту, то вполне можете получить ранг модератора. Надеюсь, Вы согласитесь, и это будет правильным решением. С уважением, SOVA. SOVA 19:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Я только за. Сейчас отпишусь уже на stalker-wiki на странице осуждения нашего администратора. Тойво 15:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::G.u.p.i., отправил на указанный адрес письмо. Жду ответа. SOVA 19:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::И снова здрасьте! Скажите, а почему вы не появляетесь у нас на сайте? Не заюывайте, мы вам передали полномочия модератора. Тимтим 20:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Я хотел бы узнать, перешли ли Вы работать на stalker-wiki.ru? Мы тут объединили несколько Вики-проектов по Сталкер в один: w:c:ru.stalker. Если хотите, то присоединяйтесь к нам (у нас уже есть баннер), если нет, предлагаю всё равно объединить статьи, чтобы не пропадали зря. Вам же легче, не нужно будет следить за этой Вики и Вы сможете спокойно работать на stalker-wiki.ru. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Всё-таки хотелось бы услышать ответ или коммент, чтобы разъяснить ситуацию. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Отлично. Несколько технических вопросов. Чем Вам не понравилась работа на stalker-wiki.ru, где, как я понимаю, Вас сделали модератором? Кто займётся переносом статей отсюда на Сталкер Вики (мне, наверное, будет проще, но решать Вам)? Нужно ли закрывать эту Вики? Пост админа, конечно, получить можно =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Извините, но похоже Вы меня не так поняли (или я Вас =)). stalker-wiki.ru и w:c:ru.stalker - это разные проекты. Я так понял, что участник SOVA предлагал Вам перейти на stalker-wiki.ru и даже дал Вам там права модератора. Если я не прав, поправьте меня пожалуйста. Я же предагаю Вам присоединиться к объединённой Вики по Сталкеру в рамках пространства Викия - w:c:ru.stalker. На нашей Вики, как раз, шаблонов достаточно. Вот шаблон для артефакта: w:c:ru.stalker:Шаблон:Артефакт. Поэтому ещё раз прошу разъяснить ситуацию. О правах админа я не шутил. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :ОК. Моя Вики - это http://ru.stalker.wikia.com Если присоединяетесь к ней, то ещё раз прошу ответить на технические вопросы, изложенные чуть выше. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Консенсус достигнут =) Как вернётесь, сообщите мне. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Извини, я чем то тебя обидел, что ты решил вернуться обратно на свою Вики? Всё проблемы можно обсудить и найти решение. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Да, понимаю, нелегко интегрироваться в, фактически, чужой коллектив. Но вместе всё равно лучше, чем одному. Подумай =)--[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC)